


锤基发车

by AKang1



Category: AKang1
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKang1/pseuds/AKang1





	锤基发车

晚宴结束，整个大厅只剩下了Odinson家的两兄弟。

Thor一把将Loki抱到餐桌上，任由被打翻的酒坛肆意流出美酒。

酒香醉人，烛火摇曳，Loki的脸颊微微泛着红晕，无形挑逗着Thor的欲望。

“哥哥，你喝醉了。”Loki伸手抚上Thor的脸庞，“该回去睡觉了。”

“我早就醉在你的眼睛里了，”Thor又往前凑了一些，“这么好的月色，只是睡觉就太浪费了。”

这样的距离太近了，Loki甚至可以感受到Thor的呼吸，带着醉意，也带着情欲。

“那你想做什么？”Loki眨眨眼，纤长的睫毛微微颤动着。

“Loki，我想要你。”Thor直直盯着Loki那双小鹿般的眼睛，趁醉讲着一直藏在心底的话，“我爱你，Loki，就算我们是兄弟……我不管，我就是爱你。”

Loki轻轻笑着，低首在Thor额头上留下唇印，“我也爱你，哥哥。”

“我知道，可这不够，我想要你属于我，”Thor低喃道，“我要你的灵魂，也要你的肉体。”

“如你所愿。”

Loki一直都把这份爱深深压在心里，千年来从未说出口，如今从死亡里走了一遭，疯狂的爱慕终于侵蚀了大脑。

Thor猛地吻上弟弟柔软的双唇，撕扯着弟弟身上碍事的衣物。

“唔……”Loki伸手握住Thor的手，“这里冷……”

Thor将Loki打横抱起，匆忙走进寝宫粗暴地丢到床上。

Loki还没来得及说什么，身上的衣物就变成了碎片飘到地上。

Thor向来认为自己的忍耐力够强，偏偏一看到Loki，大脑就只剩下了冲动。

Thor欺身上前，继续吻着弟弟的双唇。

仿佛是在报复Loki刚刚打断了那个吻，Thor粗暴地撬开弟弟的牙齿，品尝着弟弟口中甜美诱人的味道。

一双手也不肯安分，坏坏地在Loki的身上游走着，每走过一个地方，都会带来大片的红晕。

被哥哥挑逗着敏感的躯体，Loki忍不住有些颤抖。

唇分，快要窒息的Loki大口呼吸着空气，津液暧昧地顺着脸颊滑下。

Thor低头啃咬着弟弟天鹅般的脖颈。

Loki感觉有些奇怪——一方面是脆弱的动脉被人霸占着的惶恐，另一方面又是Thor温暖气息带来的安全感。

“Thor……”Loki颤着嗓音开口，清灵的声音中夹杂着些许不清不楚的欲望。

Thor一路向下吻着，路过弟弟宽阔的胸膛时，又停下脚步逗弄起那两颗一副任君采撷模样的小小茱萸。

Loki喘着粗气，浑身上下都酥酥痒痒的。

良久，Thor才恋恋不舍地抬起头，瞧着弟弟难得的满脸情欲的模样。

“Thor……”Loki抬起手，轻轻抚摸着Thor的脸，一遍又一遍。

“弟弟，你的眼睛真好看。”Thor低下头吻了吻Loki的眼睛，“你瞧，这眼里只有我，湿漉漉的，让我忍不住想要你。”

Thor拿起枕头垫在弟弟腰下，挪了挪身子，凶猛的恶龙对准了那含苞待放的小花。

“Loki，你真的准备好了吗？”Thor又吻了吻Loki颤抖的双唇，“这是你的尊严，只要你喊停，我绝对不会进去。”

Loki抬眼看着Thor，是Thor从来没有见过的温柔的眼神。

“Thor，没什么比你更重要了。”

闻言，Thor分开弟弟修长的双腿，挺着身体慢慢撑开一个口子。

“唔……”Loki皱了皱眉头，咬着牙没说话。

Thor把Loki抱进怀里，猛地挺身长驱直入。

“好痛……”Loki抓着床单，骨节分明的手指因为用力而微微发白。

Thor再次吻上了弟弟的双唇，却比前两次温柔的多。

压住内心的躁动，Thor慢慢动了一下，问道：“可以吗？”

“来吧…”Loki的手指插进Thor的头发里，“我可以的。”

听到弟弟的肯定，Thor终于不再压抑，抱着弟弟的双腿，发起了第一轮的冲锋。

Loki的嗓子里发出阵阵的呜咽声，双腿抬起缠在Thor腰上。

“Loki…你知道吗，每次你站在我面前，我都想要你。”Thor大力抽插着，“你穿着战衣时，我想要你；你说你爱我的时候，我想要你；你冲我笑冲我发脾气的时候，我都想要你。”

“啊…Thor……”Loki很难做出回应，出口的话语被顶撞成支离破碎的呻吟。

“你听，你的声音就像树上的小黄莺一样，如此淫荡的呻吟，从你的口中出来都像是动人的歌声。”Thor低头啃咬着Loki的脖颈，留下一个又一个鲜红的印记，“Loki，我多想每天都能听到这样的歌声。”

Loki不满地哼了几声，却更像是诱人的邀请。

“Thor，唔…慢一点……”Loki从没想过自己头一次在哥哥面前哭会是在这样的场景下，哥哥疯狂的索求，使得Loki的灵魂一半处于云端，一半又陷入泥潭。

“Loki，说你爱我。”Thor坏坏地顶进凸起的那点。

“啊啊……”Loki猛地一颤，分身也高高仰起头来，“我…爱你……”

“不够，再说一次。”Thor更加用力了，每次挺进都重重顶着那点。

“啊…不要…不要这样……”Loki张着嘴大口呼吸着，“你明明知道的，啊…知道我爱你。”

“可是不够，”Thor揉搓着Loki挺立的分身，“听一千次一万次都不够。”

“唔…Thor…哥哥…嗯啊…别……”两处最敏感的地方都得到哥哥的照顾，Loki的双腿夹紧Thor腰部，说不出一句完整的话。

许是被弟弟那句充满情欲的“哥哥”刺激到，Thor停了停，随即便以更猛烈的姿态撞击着弟弟的身躯。“我的好弟弟……你知道你的味道有多甜美吗……”

Loki说不出话，只是像八爪鱼一样缠着Thor精壮的身体。

在Thor卖力地顶弄和揉搓下，Loki只觉得要释放的感觉愈加浓烈。

Thor似乎也感受到了，偏偏伸出手指抵在那分身的小孔上。

“唔…Thor…松手……”

“求我。”Thor停下动作，好笑地看着满脸潮红的Loki.

“Thor…别这样！”Loki微微扭动着躯体。

“我说过了，弟弟，求我。”说着，Thor又挺身大力地顶弄了敏感的那点，“你求我，我就松手。”

“唔…求你……”Loki咬着牙，头一次低头说出这样的话，“求你了…哥哥……”

“喊我的名字，说爱我。”

Loki轻轻碰了碰Thor的双唇，“Thor Odinson，我爱你。”

Thor似乎得到了极大的满足，又用力顶了几下，将自己的分身拔出来，也松了堵着那小眼的手。

两人一起到达了欢愉的顶峰，浊白的粘稠液体胡乱喷洒在Loki身上。

“Loki，你不知道你现在有多迷人。”Thor伸出手指沾取了些许白色液体，抵在Loki唇边。

Loki大口喘着粗气，随后含住了Thor的手指。

“好弟弟，”Thor一手抚摸着弟弟棱角分明的脸庞，留在嘴里的手指坏坏地搅弄了起来。“弟弟的舌头可真柔软呀，哪里像平日里诡计多端的邪神。”

“唔唔！”Loki说不出话来，只能发出不满的哼唧来抗议。

Thor另一只手不安分地揉捏着Loki胸前的两点，却被Loki伸手阻挠着。

“啧，碍事。”Thor嘟囔着。

随后，Loki就被Thor变出的锁链拷住了双手绑在床头上。

Loki不满地挣扎着，却被Thor完全忽视，“弟弟要乖呀，乖一些才会有糖吃。”

Thor抽出手指，又慢慢插进Loki身下的那小口里。

“弟弟的味道格外甜美，你瞧，这里的小嘴也想尝尝滋味。”

“Thor！”Loki气急败坏，抬腿踹了Thor一脚，却因为力气不够显得像撒娇一样。

“怎么？”Thor的手指轻轻顶弄着花蕊中凸起的那处。

“呼…哥哥……”Loki夹了夹双腿，“够了……快出去……”

“Loki，看着我。”Thor抽出手指。

Loki下意识地抬起头，看着Thor的脸怔怔出了神。

再感受到疼痛回过神时，Thor早已挺着分身长驱直入插进了深处。

“Thor！你这个混蛋！”Loki吃痛，愤愤地骂道。

“这可是跟你学的。”Thor炫耀一般地用力顶了顶，“弟弟，你瞧，小Loki又抬起头了。”

Loki咬着牙不再答话，喉头间传出一声声闷哼。

Thor仿佛有用不完的精力，战斗结束时，Loki已经喘着粗气说不出话了。

Loki的身体上满是Thor种下的印记，斑驳的浊白液体洒在上面，令人充满要犯罪的欲望。

“走吧，去洗香香咯。”

Thor打横抱起Loki走进浴室，期间毫不意外地性致昂扬，又拉着满脸不情愿的弟弟来了几次，再次回到床上，Loki早已是精疲力尽。

“混蛋…哪里来得这么充沛的精力……”

“乖，睡觉吧。”Thor在Loki眉间落下轻吻，随后在Loki身旁躺下。

“嗯，晚安。”Loki转过身背对着Thor，低声说道：“你知道的，我比任何人都爱你，哥哥。”

“我知道。”Thor翻身一把将Loki拥入怀里，“我也是。”


End file.
